Mismatched Reflections
by Literate
Summary: The next year, one of the twins placed a hand on his shoulder, and on a whim, asked if he could tell them apart. And that same year, he took one look at him, and on a whim, told them apart. KyouXHika. SHINE SSP Challenge.
1. Pencils

Another 50 SSP thing! And this time, with a surprise pairing. ;3

Warnings: Yaoi pairing, meaning boyxboy, some kissing, some twincest/brotherly love (thing), and very vague implications to the title. Also, the lengths vary, greatly, so don't expect to see a ton of words on one and a ton of words on another. xP

Also, because of me and my yaoi obsessions, there will be a second part to this challenge prompt. So if you spot missing numbers, go to the other part for the rest of the numbers.

Disclaimer: Dun own the challenge prompt, and dun own OHSHC. That applies to all these prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**1. Pencils**

He fingers his lover's chin, tilting it slowly towards him, as he breathed, "Of course not, Kaoru, I would _always_ love you…"

"Hikaru," his twin whispered, a light blush sprinkled on his face, his fingers curling around Hikaru's palm, "Don't talk so loudly of this…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

The elder twin leaned in, placing a light kiss on his brother's cheek, as the girls near them emitted a loud _'oooo_'.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaoru," Hikaru said under his breath, softly so only the closest of the girls could hear, "You're only mine and I'm only yours…"

And from a distance away, a pencil snapped. A vein pulsed on a certain host's head.

Kaoru's eyes averted shyly _(slyly)_ away, as Hikaru smirked, leaning over his twin, whispering words that only the two of them could hear.

"See, Kaoru; I can date him _and_ keep up this act at the same time."


	2. Butterflies

The name I'm talking about here is Hikaru's _kanji_ name, 光. If you look at it closely, it _does_ resemble a butterfly. I've always wondered why Hikaru had a much simpler name than Kaoru did. XD

Also, this is placed long years into the future, so I hope you don't mind me zipping back and forth between the times. xP

Warnings: Rated T for language, and otherwise... just the fact that Hikaru and Kyouya are going out. Nothing much else. For disclaimer: See others.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**2. Butterflies**

Watching Hikaru stomp around in frustration was quite satisfying, if Kyouya could say so himself.

The Hitachiin was practically tearing out his hair one minute and sulking in the corner of the room the next. Kyouya probably hadn't met any more of a mood-swinging person in his life than Hikaru. And all because of what?

His _designs_.

"Mother has asked me, even though I'm not in the fashion industry anymore, to make a line independent for the company," Hikaru had ranted before, "Normally, I would ignore her request, but the show's on her _birthday_ and at the _least_ I could put down my scripts and draw _some_ designs for her."

Said designs were now sitting on Hikaru's desktop computer and blocking out the instant messaging from his mother.

Kyouya tapped a pen against his notebook, "But you have your designs already."

Hikaru didn't budge from the corner where he was slamming his head into the wall.

"… You don't get it, Kyouya," he mumbled, stopping to rest his forehead against the plaster, "You need a _signature_ when you design for the Hitachiin Corp…"

"Make one."

Hikaru gave an annoyed look at his boyfriend, "Maybe that's why you're not a fashion designer."

"Maybe that's why you're a game designer," Kyouya rebutted, earning an edgy flinch, as Hikaru sunk into the wall even more. Kyouya shifted his eyes just slightly, before drawing something into his notebook again, "Besides. What's stopping you from using the one from high school?"

"It's okaasan's. She's preventing me from using it."

"Making one shouldn't be too hard; you can use your company logo--"

"Kaoru's using it," Hikaru kicked at the wall, "Frick co-owning."

"But then again, he was the one who made it right?"

"And you call yourself a designer…why?"

Hikaru fumed, frustration smoking above him.

Oh, was annoying Hikaru fun…

Kyouya glanced at his notebook and back at his depressed and annoyed boyfriend. He stood up casually, before pacing towards the darkened corner and smacked his book against Hikaru's head.

"Enough, Hikaru; you're depressing the place. Could this work?"

"Could what--" Hikaru blinked as the notebook was shoved in front of him, "What's…"

"Your name," Kyouya responded curtly.

Hikaru stared at it even more, "My name… as a butterfly…? You _do_ know how feminine that kind of design is-"

"It's your name; I had no intention of writing it as a butterfly," Kyouya interrupted, "It morphed into that after writing it a thousand times."

As if on cue, Hikaru flipped to earlier pages. Entire rows of characters lined the margins, and Hikaru sweat dropped, wondering what could possess his lover to write his name on _all_ the pages.

"I always thought it looked nicer when you wrote it," Kyouya answered emptily, staring out of the window casually, "So, I practiced."


	3. Stuck

Hitachiin affection, anyone?

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**3. Stuck.**

Hikaru is tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

Hikaru impatient is a very bad thing, Kaoru has come to realize.

So the instant Tamaki commands the end of Host Club, Kaoru drags himself and Tamaki out of the room, yelling an airy _goodbye, thanks, take good care of him, see you tomorrow!_ Hani and Mori follow quickly, towing a completely clueless Haruhi out of the clubroom before she could complain about cleaning duties and dirty dishes.

And the instant the door slams closed, Hikaru glues himself to Kyouya until the upperclassman is done with his calculations and can be disturbed in peace.


	4. Tame

I couldn't resist... XD

Warnings: Rated T for hintings _much _stronger than allowed in a T-rated fanfiction. Something like, _the morning after_, y'know?

(Oh, and I'm quite aware that my prompts are vaguely mentioned. D:)

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**4. Tame.**

"Hikaru."

"Mm?"

His breath sprayed onto half-dazed hazel, his pale hand dragging itself through his soft brown strands. Hikaru squirmed slightly, before letting out a long content sigh, his arms wrapping around Kyouya's torso.

"You're finally awake."

"Mm."

Kyouya smirked slightly, "Did you faint this time too?"

Hikaru averted his eyes from his lover's sly ones, the edges of his lips tightening into a frown, "Mm."

"Can you say something other than "mm"?"

"Tired. Hurts," he mumbled concisely, his eyes closing, "Sleep."

And Kyouya only smiled, just a little smile, as he placed a soft kiss onto Hikaru's lips.

"You asked for it, Hikaru."

And Hikaru only buried himself even more in Kyouya's embrace.

"…Mm…"


	5. Newspaper

Another one in the future. I'm not in college so I don't know what happens in it... xD Just guessing.

Warning: Almost none, besides slight language. XP

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**5. Newspaper.**

It's only been a couple of days since the twenty-year-old has moved into the twenty-one-year-old's dorm and Hikaru _hates_ it.

His previous dorm had malfunctioning showerheads and airy and cold windows; _this_ dorm has sneaky rats and unlocked doors and absolutely no hesitance to sell his belongings to host club crazed fan girls.

He fumes slightly, throwing his college texts onto the floor, trying to search for the brush that he _swore_ he dumped in his bag earlier that week-- just _before_ he moved in.

He sighs in half-defeat, half-exhaustion, and plops onto his unmade bed, hoping that the room above them didn't just decide to play karaoke all night again. He glances at the calm young man seated on the opposite side of the room and wonders how on earth he could handle college life.

"Kyouya…"

Said junior simply flips the page of the business daily.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Where's my brush?"

"Do you think I'd know where you placed it?"

Hikaru crosses his arms, defiantly, "Yes."

Kyouya waves a pen around in the air, before pointing aimlessly out the window, "I'm seventy-percent sure that I saw a girl take it from you when we were out at the school café."

"WHAT."

Kyouya drops the papers and picks up a different one, his slate eyes nullifying the incredulous gaze Hikaru was giving him. He slides his brow a fraction up, "Do you really think I should be responsible for your belongings, Hikaru?"

Hikaru nods furiously, "Of course! Besides, you shouldn't be selling off our things to all those-- those--"

"Fans?" Kyouya questions skeptically, his eyes moving back towards the black and white words, "But you shouldn't be doing brotherly love acts during class and at your part time jobs. You amass too much popularity."

He places the pen _clack_ onto his desk, and folds the newspapers into crisp sections.

"So," he continues, his glasses flashing menacingly, passing the papers to his underclassman, who blinks in confusion, "_This_ is your punishment."

He stares flabbergasted at the clear, neat, type-written advertisement, his mouth opening in shock.

"You're freakin' _auctioning_ our stuff?! To everyone?!"

"Why not?" Kyouya asks smoothly, "_You're_ the one who's sleeping in my dorm."


	6. Similarity

Okay, I _know_ this is prompt 7. I'm not skipping 6. 6 will be exhibited in a different, higher rated story. xP I _will_ make it soon... soon... after I find out a good title for it...

Warning: Nothing. Zero; I don't have to rate this anything. I'd mark it at a K. Disclaimer: See the first one.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**7. Similarity**

He never did try to tell them apart.

He watched from afar, the twins, their motions, their voices, _synchronized_, and simply jotted down, _likes to act like one person_, and ignored them for the rest of his freshman year.

They never did ask him to tell them apart.

They only glanced at him, a sophisticated mien standing off to the side, mentally asking each other, _Kyouya-senpai? Kyouya-senpai. No? No. Out? Out,_ and ignored him from the rest of their middle school years.

The next year, one of the twins placed a hand on his shoulder, and on a whim, asked if he could tell them apart.

And that same year, he took one look at him, and on a whim, told them apart.


	7. Bored

_Gomenasai_. I had my usual bought of _argh! stabstab, hate this, not my normal style, too damn overly cliche and stupid and I could've done something totally different_, but you know, I was too lazy to change it. I decided to show Kaoru's interaction with the not yet blooming couple. This sets it in Kyouya's second year and Hikaru's first year, quite possibly, very much after the anime... (shoot, I could've put Hikaru's broken arm in this. -still loves it-)

Warnings: Rated T for close proximity, and stuff that's probably never going to happen in the series... but, if you look closely enough... KyouHika... or KyouTwins, for the part... it's hinted at quite a lot, ne? XD -tries and fails to convert- Disclaimer: See the first prompt.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username: **Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

8. Bored.

It had happened when Kaoru was bored.

Now, like any other Hitachiin, when Kaoru's bored, he's been unoccupied for five minutes. He doesn't normally get bored when Hikaru's around; Hikaru _always_ relieved the bored silence, even though he's bored as well.

So, Kaoru's sitting on a lone chair, staring out the window almost wistfully, listening to the rest of the bustling Host Club go on with their stuff. He's on a break, and Hikaru's on a break, but where Hikaru should be sitting next to him being bored as well, he's busy pestering Kyouya.

He glances over to the table where Kyouya's laptop and Hikaru's head rests on.

For some reason, Hikaru has taken interest in the normally cold teen. Kaoru doesn't know why, but since two months ago, his elder twin brother has been sidling over to Kyouya curiously, like a lost cat, or something, and asking Kyouya weird, _very_ weird questions about his, _their_, twincest act and other weird stuff that Kaoru didn't catch.

That or Hikaru finds Kyouya typing quite amazing.

He sighs, before standing up from the chair and crossing his arms.

It's been about a month since Haruhi had politely refused Hikaru's still-immature crush. At first, Kaoru thought it was odd that Hikaru was only slightly fazed, but then again, Hikaru had listened to Kyouya and didn't cry and yell and tear the Hitachiin mansion apart like he should've done.

Maybe…

Hikaru… developed _another_ crush?

Kaoru opens his mouth slightly, his mind conjuring up a plan, a smile widening onto his mischievous expression.

There's only one way to find out.

On the other side of the story, Kyouya's done with his calculations for the day. Hikaru perks up slightly, blinking as he raises his head from the wood surface.

"Eh, you're done?" he blinks, moving to place his hands at the side of the table, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I'll handle it myself. Hikaru, your break is almost over," Kyouya says casually, standing up to reach for his black notebook, pushing his chair out behind him, "You should get ready to welcome your next custom--"

In a strange instant, the chair leg hits against his shin, and in some wonderfully, coincidental script, he _somehow _loses his balance, and--

"Kyou--"

His hazel eyes widen, their faces eerily close, as he feels an arm braced behind him, his body just inches from the hard marble ground.

Hikaru could feel Kyouya's breath on his lips, his pale face going red at the proximity.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

The junior blinks his eyes open to see Hikaru lying below him; his glasses are discarded to the side, revealing his semi-shocked expression.

"Hikaru…"

And for the first time, Kyouya's practically speechless--

Hikaru's just so--

Kyouya shoves the thought away and reaches for his glasses, standing up, a hand firm on Hikaru's arm. The elder Hitachiin steadies himself, wondering faintly how his chair was yanked out from underneath him.

"Anyway," Kyouya continues, an indescribable glint on his glasses, his face tinting a very light pink, and he clears his throat, "Hikaru, you don't want to keep your customers waiting."

Hikaru nods quickly, sidestepping his upperclassman and wandering towards the empty seats in the far corner. Kyouya doesn't look at the floor, but simply stares thoughtfully at him, his arms crossed.

Next to him, the fallen chair shifts. Kaoru peeks innocently from behind the manipulated chair.

He knows it might've been too much to figure out whether the two were a match for each other, but-- he places the chair back up, smirking playfully at the scene-- it works.


	8. Half

I had fun writing this. Just including Kaoru like I normally do. XD I must include Tamaki in one of them now. :3

You guessed it: 9, Flexibility, is M-rated. Just to hint, it involves yaoi and _bumbumbum!_ under the desk! :D Wee.

Warning: No warning at all. Just regular Hitachiin affection. Disclaimer: See the first one.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is dying. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**10. Half.**

It could've easily been Kaoru.

He mulls, his typing rate slowing slightly. His thumb plays with the spacebar before he erases it and continues typing.

It didn't have to be Hikaru.

He pulls out his calculator, ignoring how he could easily multiply squares in his head. He almost presses nine by accident.

The twins are too alike in the first place.

Sixty-five times seven doesn't look like it can be four hundred. He backspaces the numbers off, before repressing the numbers in.

And there're no glaring differences anyway.

He runs a hand through his hair as he brings up another document; one that's half-done, with punctuation and random letters littering his report. A redhead pokes up behind him.

Hell, he could've easily dated _both_ twins and everything would've been exactly the same--

"Kyouya… _why_ are you writing about us?"

His finger instantly hits the backspace button. He turns towards the half-innocent, half-devious Hitachiin twin, his glasses repelling the sly smile.

"No reason," he replies simply, typing up instead customer reports.

Hikaru shrugs it off, and, sliding his arms around the Shadow King, watches, bored, as the reports scroll down the page.

But--

Suddenly, Kyouya hears a choked laugh near his left ear.

"Kyouya, milord's customers have dropped to _fifty_ percent?! Wait a sec, I've got to tell Kaoru about this!"

He pries himself off of the slightly annoyed teen and runs out the door screaming his twin's name.

Kyouya sighs, and continues to type.

Half the mischievous Hitachiin twins is enough to deal with.


	9. Ineffective

Typical Hikaru. You know you aren't supposed to mess with Ohtori Kyouya. ;P

Warning: Hints of KyouXHika. Puppy-dog eyes, the work of Suoh Tamaki. Nothing else. Disclaimer: See first one. Also, I saw this idea done once before in a sentences for KyouXKao in lj, but I expanded more on it. -nodsnods- Thanks for inspiring me. :3

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is dying. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**11. Ineffective.**

Five years and Hikaru's never found the method of swaying Kyouya's position.

He's tried blackmailing-- _"Kyouya! You won't guess what I found in your closet!"-- _but you _never_ blackmail someone who can do the same to you.

He's tried threatening-- _"Alright, Kyouya, I'll give you five minutes to finish this stupid work up or else I will and will not hesitate to molest you!"_-- but you _never_ threaten someone who has a private police force.

He's tried whining-- "_Kyouya_, _I just want a tiny little sip, please?_"-- but you _never_ whine to someone who'd simply buy you your own drink.

He's tried _puppy-eyes_-- _"I just really, really want to _help_ you Kyouya…"_-- but you never use _the_ eyes on someone who's been immune to it since day one.

He sighs, crossing out yet another idea off his list. He sinks into his seat, his feet propped against the table, as he turns to look out the window and asks _Kami, why doesn't Kyouya have weak spot?_

Kyouya simply watches him, a rare, fond smile on his lips, consciously grateful that Hikaru was giving up so soon, and subconsciously relieved that Hikaru had no clue that he holds him in the palm of his hand.


	10. Completion

12, Willingly, is _obviously_ an M-rated. XP Will post it soon. Soon. XP

Warning: Some hints at HikaXKao, but ultimately KyouXHika. Not too happy with this. Disclaimer: Nothing much. See the first one.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is needs more support. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D Yaoi, yuri, het are all welcomed._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**13. Completion.**

There was only one reason why Hikaru had stuck with Kaoru for his entire childhood.

Only one reason why he didn't roam off with other friends, one reason why he didn't face the outside world, and only one reason why he would never leave Kaoru for the first fifteen years of his life.

Only with Kaoru did he feel complete.

They were two halves of the same whole; they've believed that since childhood, since they had known they were twins.

Twins were always two halves of the same whole.

And since the rest of the world had to find another half, Hikaru didn't take their bond for granted, but treated as a gift, that he didn't have to choose someone out of the blue to trust when there's someone right next to him who could give him all he needed.

It was a feeling that he couldn't experience with anyone else.

At least, not until he tried Kyouya out.

Contrary to his fiery and impulsive personality, he took it step by step, albeit reluctantly, and on the bribes/threats/_friendly _suggestions from his twin brother.

He wasn't convinced it was love- no, it _was not love_.

It's a _relationship_.

And relationships did not translate to love.

Love translated into weird, stupid, mushy stuff in the movies and books and fantasies and Tamaki.

_No,_ relationships did not translate into love.

Relationships translated into mutual trust, mutual friendship, mutual benefit, mutual-

Mutual thoughts and actions and dreams for the benefit of your other and yourself.

It wasn't like the feeling he experienced with Kaoru: total trust and total devotion.

It was a feeling that he couldn't experience with anyone else.

Only with Kyouya did he feel _important._

Only with Kyouya did he feel _complete._


	11. Rest

I love this one. It's really peaceful, different from the rest of the more... let's say, occupied prompts. XP

Warnings: Nothing, just KyouXHika fluff. Disclaimer: See the first one. XP

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much. _

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is needs more support. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D Yaoi, yuri, het are all welcomed._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**14. Rest.**

It's really odd that for once they actually have time to rest, actually have time to spend time with each other, without speaking, without moving, without doing something _else_, because just lying on the couch, his younger lover in his arms, his head leaning against his shoulder, his hands folding a soft, yet vibrant paper crane, was one of the few things that they both actually liked.

Kyouya could drift slowly off to sleep, content to hold Hikaru in an embrace, because then, no one else would be there to steal Hikaru away.

Hikaru could amass a tiny collection of cranes, content to submit to Kyouya's well-masked, well-controlled jealously, because then, no one else would be there to come between them.

And while this was uncharacteristic for both of them, for Kyouya to sleep, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose, for Hikaru to fold cranes, his fingers smoothing the edges of pastel papers, they both loved it because everything else was everything _but_ this.


	12. Analysis

Was lazy, as usual, and didn't feel like posting this yet. But, I quite like this.

Warnings: Rated T for implications to things that those who are not teenagers shouldn't know about, and yaoi. Yes, precious yaoi; specifically, kissing. But ;P. Disclaimer: See first drabble.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is needs more support. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D Yaoi, yuri, het are all welcomed._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username: **Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

15. Analysis.

It takes the best to decode their relationship.

For the first two days, Hikaru's skittish; he's always skittish, tapping his foot against the ground to no apparent beat, his hazel eyes darting around, constantly shifting impatiently in his seat.

For the next four weeks, Kyouya's cold; he's always cold, ignoring Tamaki when he begged him to take him to the commoner malls to visit, his slate eyes fixed onto his computer.

For the following five months, Hikaru lies more, Kyouya threatens less, and it becomes apparent to everyone but Tamaki that something's going on when Hikaru doesn't stay with Kaoru, when Kyouya doesn't rush to his laptop immediately after club hours were over.

And for the last two days, Hikaru forgets to go home, Kyouya ignores his cell phone, and everyone just knows, just _knows_ in the back of their minds, something _changed_.

For the next two days, Mori-senpai notices the slight shake in Hikaru's step; Hani-senpai notices the cold vibes behind Kyouya's glasses; Kaoru notices the nervousness in Hikaru's voice; Tamaki notices the hesitance in Kyouya's threats; and Haruhi notices Kyouya's concern and Hikaru's distress and their not being together anymore.

It takes the best to decode their relationship.

They don't get it until Tamaki decides that he needs to go back and speak with Kyouya about tomorrow's cosplay and Kaoru's forgotten his tie in the backroom. Hani tags along, saying something like he wants to eat tomorrow's cake ahead of time, and Mori floats in as well, dragging a slightly hesitant Haruhi behind him.

It's all just a coincidence, really, that they managed to see what they saw that day-

Hikaru's sitting on his lap, grasping Kyouya's tie firmly in his hand; the upperclassman's hands are entangled in brown hair, pressing the two closer together, their lips sliding smoothly against each other, their eyes closed to the world.

It takes the best to decode their relationship.

Therefore, only Tamaki's confused to as why they're kissing at such an important time like this.


	13. Scheme

... time for jealous Hika. I felt like Hikaru wasn't being selfish enough, so lol. XD And yes, I skipped from 15 to 19. :O Amazing.

Warnings: Rated K+. Relatively innocent; just some Hika-glomping and twin meanness. XP AND AN OC. :O Okay, I have an excuse, kay? Disclaimer: See first prompt.

_To advertise: if you want to support the movement of _Ouran Rangers_ who are attempting to bring back canon fanfiction, join SHINE, link provided in my profile. We have challenges like this one and you can help repopulate the Ouran section with more canon. :D It would help us very much._

_ALSO. My wittle fanclub is needs more support. T-T If you like impossible pairings, want to write impossible pairings, and/or find out what other impossible pairings are out there in the world, join _The Series of Impossible Events. _:D Yaoi, yuri, het are all welcomed._

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username: **Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

19. Scheme.

It was to be expected, unsurprising, a part of the package.

But Hikaru was _possessive_.

He had been tired that day, the almighty Ohtori Kyouya decided to admit, and sure, his lack of tact _may have _attracted more than one curious female. In addition to his ruffled fair, unkempt state, and unbuttoned shirt--

But he begged to differ. Only Hikaru would notice those frivolities anyway.

It had been relatively peaceful, the ladies giving him soft nudges, his tired state attracting more daring approaches to his usually unshaken calm. Given the chance and energy, he could devote more thought processes into diverting the girls. But he needed all his logical thinking for the amounts of credits, interests, payments, receipts, stocks, and the large budget that Tamaki was getting closer and closer to spending entirely.

He didn't have time for the girls. And he certainly didn't have time for Hikaru.

Especially not when the club dragged on quite past five and, without formal farewells, the hosts began drifting out the door.

Haruhi was understandable; it was low rice day. She had to buy rice that day, as well as wash dishes, do homework, and clean her mother's altar. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai was to be expected; extra lessons at home in the Haninozuka fighting style and kendo, respectively. The twins disappeared thirty past six, claiming they were both bored and decided to go ahead and finish an art project they've delayed to the last minute.

Pretty soon, it was only he, Tamaki, and Sano Haruka-san, a junior in their A class. The girl had been sitting next to him, her black eyes running across the faster than light-speed calculations.

"Princess," Tamaki poked, clearly aware of Kyouya's exhaustion, "Everyone has left. Would you accompany me out to my car?" the blonde nods slightly, "I'm sure Kyouya would appreciate our leaving."

If Tamaki had expected him to answer, he didn't get it. Kyouya continued typing; Haruka frowned slightly before standing, receiving Tamaki's gracious hand.

"Is Kyouya-kun going to stop any time soon?" she questioned quietly, following Tamaki towards the large coral-sprayed doors, "He's been in front of the screen for a long time; it's unhealthy."

"Don't worry," Tamaki smiled amiably, speaking for the friend that was still pounding against the keyboard, "He can take care of himself. You need not to worry, princess. For if he _does _suddenly faint, I, Suou Tamaki, will be there for him!"

"I won't suddenly faint, Tamaki."

Haruka sweat dropped slightly, before the blonde continued.

"But he's used to these long hours; and we're not," he placed a hand on the brass handle before pushing it open, "So let's go-"

_SPLASH_

"Kyouya!" a Hitachiin twin almost-pranced in, shoving the doors to the side, sidestepping a twitching blob of paint at the threshold. With long, fast strides, he ran across the room, before pouting and lacing his arms around the cold teen. He glanced briefly at the huge numbers, pouting, "Mou, you aren't done yet?"

"Does it look like I'm done, Hikaru?"

Hikaru feigned a thoughtful look, before chirping, "Nope!"

Kyouya sighed a sigh without everything that was a sigh and looked at the annoyed teenager; Hikaru's hazel eyes radiated discontent. Without another word, he glanced near the doorway, where another troublesome Hitachiin twin was poking at Haruka's paint-drenched hair and looking amazedly upon the Suou that hadn't actually gotten green paint all over himself again.

Hikaru smiled as Kyouya frowned, the latter closing his laptop casually, standing up from his lone seat in the corner.

"Hikaru."

"Yes?"

"Next time, if you're really that annoyed that girls still decide to take interest in me, please refrain from damaging school property."


	14. Working

Inspired by Tranquillezza's Hidden Skills. XD Well, it just gave me the idea. 8D It was so brilliant I decided to use it? :D Oh, and thanks of my uncle for explaining poker. Three times.

**Warning:** Nothing much. Hopefully I got the way you play poker right. XP **Disclaimer**: See the first prompt.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**23. Working.**

Glasses clinked, laughter, conversation bouncing off the velvet-decked walls. The chandeliers glittered along the high ceilings, illuminating the large casino-styled room.

Pool cue in hand, Hikaru aimed for his target, before shooting the last ball into the hole. Kyouya looked up from his notebook, as eyes drew towards the final score mark-up.

Hazel eyes widened. Kyouya simply smirked, snapping his notebook closed.

"Keep this up and you can stop working at the college café," Kyouya commented, as Hikaru stared blankly at his card. Currently, there were seven 'X' marks on the row 'wins.' There were none for 'losses.' Kyouya scribbled furiously into his notebook. Hikaru closed his eyes slightly; it was obvious where this was heading.

"We're only here for five days, Kyouya…" he mumbled, "And you're having me _gamble._"

"You have unusual luck." He didn't look at Hikaru's deadpan expression.

"Ara… Kyouya…" he let a bit of desperation into his tone, scratching his cheek distractedly, "Since we're only in Macau for several days…"

Kyouya stopped abruptly. Hikaru didn't _seem_ to perk up. A curious hazel eyed the other man thoughtfully; maybe Kyouya was actually going to listen to him.

"Here, poker."

He was shoved unceremoniously into an empty chair. Kyouya simply went back to his notebook.

"We can cash in your wins later; rack up points for now," he scribbled, before pausing thoughtfully. The dealer dealt his cards. Hikaru looked at them blankly. "Meanwhile, I'll figure out how to transfer your earnings back to Japan."

Hikaru stared at his cards blankly again, his fingers floating above a pair of kings. Kyouya took a seat in the table behind him, pulling out his pineapple laptop. Without hesitation, Hikaru discarded the two cards.

He adjusted his glasses slightly, typing information into his laptop. If Hikaru kept up his streak of winnings… then it'd be impossible to lose any investment into his luck. And he'd chance the expensive trip back to Macau to win back more money.

He glanced at Hikaru again; the younger man discarded another two cards.

Perhaps Hikaru could build a completely separate fortune from the Hitachiin name. Off of gambling. He smirked slightly; now there's a thought.

"Aha!" he smacked his cards down onto the table, startling the other players out of their seats. Ten hearts, seven hearts, ace of hearts, two hearts, five hearts. The dealer did a double-take. Hikaru blinked in complete confusion. The dealer stared at the other players, before looking at their cards. He shook his head, as the other players exchanged looks.

"… wow… an ace-high flush…" a player commented, in almost awe.

It took a while to sink in, before Hikaru widened his eyes, "I-I won?!"

"Ah… yes…" the dealer coughed, "You did."

"B-But-!"

"Isn't that a good thing, Hikaru?" Kyouya set a pressing hand on his shoulder, a warning smile on his face. Hikaru simply gulped, half-nervous, half-relieved.

"But…" he added in a tiny voice, "I tried to lose…"

His smile turned into a sly, I-told-you-so smirk, "What did you say before, Hikaru? Hitachiin _always _win."


	15. Pose

Call me a hypocrite. XD But this plot bunny was too funny to ignore. A what if...? situation. Sorta.

**Warning:** A brief kiss. Nothing much. You know the drill. **Disclaimer:** ... I dun own?

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

****

24. Pose.

Now this is odd.

Hikaru's not resisting as much today.

He's decidedly frozen, his hands pushing delicately against his chest, his back pressed against the wall, hesitant, nervous, _surprised, like the first time they kissed_.

Kyouya opens a cautious slate eye, his slightly blurry vision wandering over the younger male's wide hazel eyes. He pulls away from him slowly, his lips removing themselves from a slightly familiar pair, as the boy collapses, his pale face blushing a crimson red.

"Hikaru…? Something wrong?"

Hikaru flinches, before looking back up again, his eyes hazel eyes tracing until he finds the pair of glasses slipped into Kyouya's shirt pocket.

"Etto…" he pauses, like he's calculating the fragility of the situation, "Kyouya-senpai…"

A light goes off in Kyouya's head.

Hikaru never calls his name with an honorific anymore--

"I'm… not Hikaru."

The Ohtori just stares at him for a while, as he places his glasses back on. His eyes focus on the sheepish smile adorning Kaoru's lips.

"Oh, Kaoru--"

The door bursts open.

"Kaoru, did you tell Kyouya we have to go to the meeting this--" Hikaru blinks at the abnormal silence and stops in mid-step, "Did… something happen?"

At this, Kaoru's blush grows fiercer, as he picks himself from the floor, and paces towards the other more clueless Hitachiin, his sleeve attempting to hide his face.

"You tell him," he replies concisely, stubborn to distance himself from the two lovers.

The door closes harshly behind him.

Hikaru stares at the door, before turning to his lover, who's currently scrutinizing the marble tiles carefully.

"Hikaru…" he begins, as he raises his head slowly, walking casually towards the twin, as Hikaru blinks in confusion.

"Yeah?"

Kyouya's lips dips into a frown, as he places a stern hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Your identicalness poses a problem."

He blinks innocently, "What?"

"Solve it."


	16. Burst

This was the one I had to finish to post four prompts in a row again. 8D Therefore, it was affected by my current addiction. So excuse if it's a little OCC? Or not? :3 This is different from what I normally write of KyouHika... a different take, perhaps?

**Warning: **huggles all around. And an odd way of plotting someone's death. **Disclaimer:** See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

It was, to say, the first time he ever saw his lover angry.

He noted, that perhaps it was because the waiter "accidentally" spilled the hot coffee all over the new suit Hikaru had designed for him, that perhaps it was because instead of lounging around in the café like they should have, they were at home, Hikaru flipping through the channels with zero interest, waiting for him to finish showering.

Kyouya… unusually had no idea what the hell to do with him.

Hikaru was still fuming, of course, not only because his entire day was completely _ruined_ but maybe because he got permanently tossed out of the no-longer-loved café for attempting to maim one of their "dedicated" employees with a fork.

Yes. Hikaru _was_ violent.

He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, pushing the bathroom door open slowly. Hikaru was still on the couch, a fork in his mouth, clicking through the channels with a zzp, zpp, completely oblivious that Kyouya was watching him. Slowly, Kyouya walked up to the television and clicked it off.

It took Hikaru five seconds to figure it out.

"Kyouya, I was watching that!" he snapped, chucking the remote to the side. He turned away from him stubbornly, crossing his eyes.

"So now you're acting like a spoiled brat."

Hikaru blinked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kyouya smirked and placed himself onto the couch besides him. His hand curled in front of Hikaru's face, before pulling him backwards, his calm slate eyes meeting irritated hazel.

"Let me understand this."

"What?"

"You're pissed off."

Hikaru crossed his eyes, "Obviously."

Kyouya shrugged off his venom gaze, "Why?"

Hikaru scoffed, pushing Kyouya's hand away, "I need a reason to be angry?"

The older male watched him quietly, "Well… yes."

Hikaru frowned slightly, turning away, "End of conversation."

"Not end of conversation," he grabbed the back of Hikaru's collar, pulling him down into his lap. His eyes pierced through slightly flustered hazel, a hand fanning through Hikaru's coffee strands, "Why are you pissed off?"

Hikaru fumbled slightly, bringing a hand over his eyes, "You don't need to know."

"I do."

Hikaru frowned; Kyouya tugged his hand away from his face.

"Why?"

"Because…"

… is that a blush?

His hazel eyes wandered to the side, hiding behind a light tint of crimson.

"Because… you weren't."

Kyouya deadpanned him. Hikaru scoffed, pushing himself off of his lover's lap, bringing his legs close to him.

"You know how you're always pissed off and would kill someone if something happened…" Hikaru mumbled into his arms, "I thought it was weird that you didn't do anything."

"That's it?"

Hikaru shot a glare at him, "What do you mean 'that's it'?!"

"I thought it was something more complex," Kyouya chuckled, bringing his arms around his seething lover, "I guess Hikaru isn't capable of feeling anything less simpler than this."

"Cheh," he lidded his eyes, falling into his hug naturally, "Whatever."

"Oh, by the way," Kyouya commented airily, "Did you forget about the honey lemon slices you were making?"

His hazel eyes widened.

"It feels like something's about to explode."

* * *

25. Burst.


	17. Impulse

... one my favorite prompts. Ever. XD -has funny picture- Anyway, this is the last of the four in a row update. There has been one update to Kaleidescope, but four for Mismatched Reflections. 8D So check it out.

**Warning:** hints of twincest (sorta) and hints of other things that have happened. The actual event is actually rather innocent. **Disclaimer**: Dun own.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**27. Impulse.**

Kyouya has known, since day one, that Hikaru is an impulsive and reckless child .

He even has _proof_-- after all-

Hikaru was the one who gave his first kiss to his twin brother.

Hikaru was the one who wanted to collapse the Suoh's stocks after meeting Tamaki.

Hikaru was the one who went _too far _and scared his twin into hysterics.

And it was _Hikaru_ who spurred them to advance their relationship and go _all the way_.

So.

He shouldn't be surprised, that when he walks out into the airport waiting area, Hikaru's waiting for him, a sly smile on his face and a playful glint in his eyes.

He doesn't bother to notice that Kaoru's nowhere in sight and that Hikaru was completely and utterly _alone,_ and simply gives Hikaru the same calculative stare he always did.

"… Hikaru…"

Hikaru perks up slightly, a smile lining his lips.

"…what did you do to your hair?"

His smile widens even more, as he flicks a piece of his slightly longer hair, "Grew it out," he says concisely, before placing a hand on his hip, pouting, "You always say that you get us mixed up sometimes, so I grew it out some."

He simply nods, eying the shoulder-length hair in speculation, before placing a hand naturally onto Hikaru's shoulder, staring at the oddly colored highlights in his hair, "But… light pink…?"

Hikaru's grin shines, "Like it?"

Kyouya only deadpans his expression, as Hikaru takes the bag out of his hands, before closing his eyes sophisticatedly and turning around, leading Kyouya out of the building. His jaunt casual, he doesn't look back as he continues.

"I didn't gel my hair up today because Kaoru said it was fine just flopping into my--"

"Why?" Kyouya asks sharply, running his fingers through Hikaru's soft hair, "Why did you do this?"

Hikaru blinks, his hazel eyes portraying an answer close to, _I love you?_

But when Kyouya half-expects him to stay quiet, Hikaru simply turns around with all the grace a Hitachiin has and answers, "Sheer impulse."

* * *


	18. Secondary

If someone bothers to check when these events happen, Hika is about 27, Kyou about 28, this time. This one was the hardest prompt to do. -headdesk-

**Warning:** nothing at all. Pretty innocent. **Disclaimer**: See other prompts.

_Made for SHINE. SHINE, by definition, is a forum in which Ouran fans congregate. Join! Pwease? :D_

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**32. Secondary.**

If Hikaru wasn't so forward about it, he wouldn't have guessed it at all.

"Kyouya, I'm not… second to anyone, am I?" he asked, out of the blue, his quiet words cutting through the thick silence between them. Uncharacteristic of him, but Kyouya simply passed it off as exhaustion.

"There's others," Kyouya didn't give it much thought, "Mother, father, Fuyumi. …and maybe Tamaki. You and your brother. The host club."

"I mean…" Hikaru shifted, the sheets rustling against him, "There's no one… _else_ you do this with, right?"

"Of course not."

"… oh…" he released a sigh, sliding his head onto his bare shoulder, "Good."

When Hikaru left for work in the morning, Kyouya wondered subconsciously if Hikaru cared about their relationship more than he did.


	19. Formal

I just _have_ to include Yuzu into this. She is loves. And she is really the epitome of the image of _Hitachiin_. XD Set in Kyou's last year of high school, give or take a few months.

Warning: allusions to things that are categorized as adult content. Otherwise, nothing much. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but surprise, surprise, Yuzuha has a _personality_. :D

Written for SHINE's 50SSP. -rolls around- You know the drill. Join! :D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**35. Formal.**

He doesn't want to admit it, but the Hitachiins _occasionally_ frightened him.

Especially the one in front of him.

_Especially_ the one in front of him.

The Hitachiin sits formally, her pale hands placed gently on her lap, her business suit crisp and orderly, all in front of a backdrop of a fabric covered studio. Her hazel eyes flickers menacingly towards his slate ones, and he holds in a tiny wince.

"So… Kyouya-kun," she says, entwining her fingers together, setting it against her chin, "I heard… that my Hikaru is currently in a relationship…"

Hell, she _knows_. He tries not to be intimidated by her fierce but calculating glance.

"… Kaoru said," she says almost softly, "… that you two have been meeting together, and engaged in…"

_Sexual intercourse_, she's trying to say, but the Hitachiin simply brushes it off.

"Anyway," she waves carelessly, adopting the familiar pep of her family, "I was concerned slightly about your being together."

Kyouya nods, "Yes, Hitachiin-san?"

Her hazel eyes slide slowly over him, before she sat entirely upright, "We don't have too many business relationships with the Ohtori family or any of those big name _zaibatsu_."

He doesn't bother to add that the Hitachiin are also big name _zaibatsu_.

"So, I thought it was curious that the youngest son of the Ohtori was engaged in a relationship with my elder son," she comments, before picking up the cup of tea, therefore, delaying the torture that is being drawn out, and drawn out well. She glances out the window for a split second, before shifting her gaze to him, "Well, I'm sure that your father has several well-placed opinions about your being with a man, regardless of whether or not Hikaru is or is not in society."

She takes a tiny sip from the cup, and swirls it around. She closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts before smiling, an amiable smile coming to her lips, "As for me, I have few qualms. You need to answer only one question and I would judge on that."

Kyouya quirks a brow; Hitachiin are too carefree. He doesn't get to think further as Yuzuha slams the empty cup onto the coffee table, and turns an almost menacing, almost cynical look at him.

"So," she says, "Why do you love Hikaru?"

…

Kyouya blinks once.

…_love?_

She leans against the couch, unsatisfied with his response, "Is there a certain characteristic you like about him? What made you fall for him in the first place? What made you pursue this relationship?"

Ah, _that_, he nods, at least _that's_ familiar terminology.

He adjusts his glasses, stating, "Hitachiin-san, you have to understand that an Ohtori only works for the things that has merit. In other words, what I enjoy the best about the world is a worthy challenge."

Yuzuha only blinks.

"To answer your questions, he's tricky, playful, and often idiotically stubborn. A chair; Kaoru might have accidentally put it there."

She blinks before opening her mouth slightly in realization.

"I only pursue this relationship to observe the interesting consequences that result from it. Everything about Hikaru is unpredictable and I take pleasure in finding out the course of his desires, his mishaps, and his thoughts. Nothing about his motives are centralized and to spend time with someone who operates solely on his whims is a refreshing break in itself," he crosses his right leg over the other, "So, he proves to be a challenge, one that is not easily crushed and one that is easily pleased."

The woman simply gives him an unnerving look over, staring too much as Kyouya shuffles slightly, wondering if she expected that answer.

"Mother, if you don't understand," comes a natural colloquial Hitachiin voice; Kaoru leans casually against the side of the door, eying the Ohtori with a strange smile, "He's basically saying he loves Hikaru and all his idiocy."

"Ah," Yuzuha snaps quickly, her face shining happily, before leaping out of her seat and wandering over to her other son. She places a hand on his shoulder, whispering quietly, "So you think he's alright?"

Kaoru laughs lightly, "You're supposed to decide; you're our mother."

She pouts, completely forgetting Kyouya's presence, and waves a hand around, her bracelets jangling against each other, "Come on, Kaoru dear, you know Hikaru a lot better. What do you say?"

Kaoru's hazel eyes trace towards the completely silent, expecting Ohtori, before a sly smile comes onto his face.

"I think the _real_ question is why does _Hikaru_," he turns towards his mother, as she blinks in confusion, "-like _him_?"


	20. Straight

... I love it when Hikaru's rambling about his sexual orientation. It's just love.

Warning: hints of something more than simple love. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

Made for SHINE's 50SSP. Long old, and I'm finally finishing it. Sort of.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**36. Straight.**

Hikaru was fourteen when an innocent freshman crept up to him and asked if he was straight.

In the years before, he had automatically assumed that everyone knew that he was to date a girl, marry a girl, and have kids with the same girl. It was just an object of life not to be ignored. A year later, at the age fifteen, he understood where she was coming from; he played love games with his brother, and yet he had never believed that he loved Kaoru as anything more than a brother.

It was just not done.

And he was just not gay.

Hikaru was seventeen when he received an anonymous love note, one that said that they loved him and asked if he was straight.

In the years before, he would've brushed off the question as someone who was delusional and weird; he was straight, _completely_ straight, and nothing would deter him from that path. It was just not done. And he was just not gay.

Not like his relationship with Kyouya changed anything, but he was just _not gay._

He was perfectly straight.

Regardless of what he did after school, after club hours, and with someone obviously a male.

He was perfectly straight.

And Kyouya simply watched him, an amused glint over his glasses, wondering when Hikaru would stop denying it.


	21. Sing

A depressive little piece... A Hika in denial. :D

Warning: none, hints of shonen-ai. Disclaimer: I dun own. Join SHINE btw. 8D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**42. Sing.**

He doesn't know why he's doing this.

He's splayed himself across the large sofa, his head hanging over the side. His ears are covered by his largely unused headphones, his lazy fingers scrolling through the songs.

He hopes that he hasn't told Kyouya about this, but--

His lips mouth the words, his hazel eyes staring blankly at the fabric draped wall.

It shouldn't really have come to this.

And then he sings, the words smooth against his tongue. His voice carries the light crisp tone of the song, his thoughts flying away. Mellow. Unrestrained.

A tear drops.

A figure appears in the slip of the doorway, a tentative hand on the door.

Maybe Kaoru shouldn't have done this to him… but--

He closes the door and paces away, flipping out his cell phone silently.

Hikaru sings when he's upset.

The elder twin lowers his eyes as the song finishes. He switches to another song, a deep heavy feeling in his stomach.

_I don't want to fall in love with you, Ohtori Kyouya._


	22. Quiet

So I lie. Perhaps Hikaru and Kyouya met before they went to Ouran. Supposedly. And Kyouya is quite odd. Forgive me.

Warning: Nothing much. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

JOIN SHINE. :DDD WE WANT YOU.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**43. Quiet.**

'His eyes are hazel' was the first observation he made.

"You are… Hikaru-kun?" he said to the younger boy, closing the door to their parents' business conversation.

Hikaru nodded, almost dazedly, "And Kyou…" he struggled slightly with the next syllables, "…ya-chan?"

Kyouya stared at him before pushing his glasses further up his nose.

'Must not have manners' was the next.

"Yes," he affirmed, and begun walking, the Hitachiin trailing behind him.

As he led the five-year-old into his study room, a hand grasped at the hem of his shirt anxiously. It let go just as the elder boy turned towards him.

"Gomen," Hikaru said curtly, before glancing up and down the huge halls with his narrowed eyes, "Your house is too big."

…

Note three: 'Does not make any sense.'

Kyouya smiled one of his perfect smiles and simply took Hikaru's hand in his, "You won't get lost. I know this place."

Hikaru simply stared at him, as if he didn't believe him. He turned his hazel eyes away.

The rest of the walk was completely silent; soft footsteps padded against the carpet.

"Ya-chan, you have brothers?"

The Ohtori blinked, before turning to see Hikaru's expectant, curious gaze.

'Ya-chan?'

"Yes, two brothers and a sister," he said casually, and turned around, closing the conversation.

"Ah."

Kyouya felt Hikaru's hand slipping from his and he paused.

"I have a brother."

He tried to sound interested, "You do?"

"Yeah, but Kaoru couldn't come," and for some reason, Hikaru's voice almost cracked. He looked up at him, an eerily steely look in his emotionless eyes, "Ya-chan… Do you like your brothers?"

"Of course," he nodded, before falling into his normal polite mannerism, "I have to give them certain respect. Father said they're going to inherit some day so I should help them if I can."

Hikaru didn't let it go, pressing stubbornly, "But I feel bad for leaving Kaoru at home sick and coming out with Daddy…"

Kyouya watched Hikaru's challenging look passively, wondering why Hikaru was spilling this to a stranger when--

"You know, Ya-chan, is it okay to feel… empty?"

He completely stopped.

Emptiness? He turned to see a tiny tear poke from behind hazel eyes, and his glasses flashed defensively; what did this kid know about feeling empty?

Nothing was making sense and Hikaru was desperately demanding an answer.

"Ya-chan…? You're smart; you should know--"

And Hikaru rubbed a fist at his eyes, his voice coming in uncontrollable hiccups, and he suddenly _got_ it.

'He's lonely.'

"Hikaru-kun," he called softly, reaching to place his small hands on his shivering shoulders, "I know what you can do. If Kaoru-kun is sick, then you should help him with whatever you can. He'll get better next time and won't be left home again."

_And you won't be lonely either--_

Hikaru practically lit up, a smile inching onto his lips, his eyes radiating in happiness, "Really, Ya-chan? Really? I can do that? Yosh! Ya-chan, arigatoo!"

And as Hikaru tackled him happily to the ground, young six-year-old Kyouya made one more _happy _mental note…

'His eyes are nice hazel.'


	23. Tea

A partner piece of sorts to **Formal**. This time, it's Hikaru meeting Kyouya's father. not my best. But well. XP I like making Hikaru allergic to everything though. -stare-

Warning: Nothing much. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**45. Tea.**

When Hikaru was invited over for tea, Kyouya had a deep suspicion of what might happen. Hikaru, being the ignorant one he was, didn't realize a thing. Kyouya had intended it that way.

After all-- he snapped his notebook shut, staring out at the black limo parked outside his home-- he didn't want Hikaru to do anything suspicious.

"Konnichi wa, Kyouya-" Hikaru faltered slightly at his strict gaze, blinking confusedly. A servant closed the door behind him. He tried again, this time with a mischievous smirk, "Good afternoon, Kyouya-senpai."

"Father is waiting in the study; do _not_ go into _any_ of the other rooms or do _anything_ out of line, or I _will_ offer your services for free tomorrow."

"Aw, but Kaoru wanted to buy more books again," Hikaru replied, his lazy, devilish tone dripping off his words. He offered his coat to the servant, continuing, "If you do that, Kaoru would be _immensely_ displeased."

"You'd rather me sponsoring an auction of your clothing articles-"

Hikaru's face contorted into horror.

"-then good," he turned his back abruptly, "Follow me."

Hikaru blew out a displeased puff of air, before trailing after the upperclassman grudgingly. They circled through the immaculately clean house, two pairs of footsteps echoing along the halls.

Suddenly, Kyouya stopped.

"Hikaru, if you do anything abnormal or strange, I will _maim, kill, and destroy_," he emphasized darkly. Hikaru took an involuntary step back, shuddering at his Evil Shadow King Glare (#3). A slender hand fell onto the doorknob, slipping it open.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun," the man nodded keenly; his slate eyes darted to his son. Kyouya bowed slightly, before leaving without a word. Hikaru watched quietly, his eyes distant. He sighed inaudibly, before walking quietly towards his seat, and plopping down naturally. He crossed his hands together.

The Ohtori smiled an empty business smile, holding up a delicate cup, Tea?"

"No thanks," Hikaru tried to appear aloof, "I'm allergic to tea."

"So," he sipped his tea naturally, before placing it quietly on the table, "I trust you to know my son?"

"He's vice president of the Host Club," Hikaru replied matter-of-factly.

"To be expected," he was answered. Yoshio crossed his arms, his slate examining Hikaru's figure, "You're the elder of the sons of the Hitachiin family?"

Hikaru nodded, slipping a hand naturally to his side.

"I see."

There was silence.

"I've heard that you were one of the devil twins of the school."

"Yeah."

More silence.

Hikaru stared into the adult's piercing eyes.

"Um…" he fidgeted slightly, "What am I doing here?"

"Hmm?" Yoshio seemed to snap out of his daze. He adjusted his thin glasses, "Just several questions."

Hikaru fell silent, squirming uncomfortably.

Yoshio looked at him curiously, before leaning backwards against the couch, "What do you think of Kyouya?"

Hikaru blinked, "… uhm… he manages profits well-"

"On the intimate level."

Hikaru widened his eyes slightly, "You should be asking milord-- I mean, Tamaki-senpai about that."

"No," he gave a chilling smile, "I'm asking for your opinion."

"Ano… He's…" he hesitated, remembering Kyouya's words, "… hard."

Yoshio quirked a brow, "Hard?"

Hikaru blinked before flustering, "I meant-- hard to read."

He sweat dropped as the Ohtori fell silent.

"I see."

There was another silence.

Suddenly, Yoshio stood up, "Well then, you may take your leave."

Hikaru didn't take long to stand up and pace out of the room. Yoshio stared thoughtfully behind him.

A small shadow peeked in from behind the doorway.

"Yo-chan," a light tingly voice echoed, "Was that Kyou-kun's boyfriend?"

Yoshio adjusted his glasses, shifting the curtains slightly, watching as the Hitachiin smiled brightly at Kyouya. His wife stood timidly next to him.

"Apparently so…" he let the curtains fall, "Too bad he dislikes tea."


	24. Film

I don't really like this one... and it's pretty obvious why. Ah well. You can skip if you want to.

Warning: Some hinted things. Other things. Disclaimer: See other prompts.

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**47. Film.**

Sometimes, Kyouya wonders just _what_ he has to do to catch Hikaru's attention.

He leans back against his chair, mentally calculating the seconds to doom and disaster, otherwise known as the moment that Hikaru would-

SLAM

"KYOUYA."

Ah, he's two seconds early. Kyouya doesn't bother to look at him, and merely inspects his notebook again.

"What the _hell_ did you _DO_?!"

As always, it starts with that question. He snaps his book closed, but still doesn't make eye contact.

He could feel Hikaru steaming behind him.

His eyes shifted suspiciously to the left.

"What did you think I did?" Kyouya challenges, his glasses striking almost-fear in his heart.

Hikaru ego deflates; add ten points.

"I _meant_, putting videos of _me_ and_ Kaoru_-" he stops abruptly there because whatever word he wants to say he doesn't want. He puffs out his cheeks stubbornly, and places his hands stiffly onto Kyouya's shoulders, "Are you being jealous again, Kyouya?"

"Ohtori Kyouya, jealous of his boyfriend's twin brother; yes, that would make an interesting magazine article," he says, sarcasm dripping through his system, before standing up and turning around to face Hikaru, his reflecting glasses hiding his indescribable expression, "It's one thing to joke around at the Hitachiin estate; it's another thing to let me see it."

Hikaru's cheeks puff out again, "So, I didn't _ask_ you to put it on the school website-"

"So you really like peanut butter?"

Hikaru blinks, and suddenly Kyouya's eyes pin him straight on.

"With maple syrup?"

Hikaru flushes red, before turning away. He nods, cautiously.

Kyouya contemplates this for a while, a hand automatically reaching for his notebook-

"Wait."

His hand pauses and suddenly changes direction, sliding against the back of Hikaru's head, and-

Hikaru blinks, a little confused to as why Kyouya is kissing him right now, in the not so secret confines of the Third Music Room. Slowly, Kyouya pulls his lips from Hikaru's, his breath rasping against his soft cheek.

"Do you still have the film?"

"… yeah…"

"Good. I need to make some more copies of it."


	25. Crushing

I personally believe this one is quite endearing. And a good end to the entire prompt. For one, I can't imagine the two, Kyouya and Hikaru, to ever admit that their love went farther than physical affection. So this little short was done. And well, you can laugh at how late they really confess to each other. XD

This is the last, last, last of the prompts. 8D Hope you enjoyed **Mismatched Reflections** and **Kaleidescope**! I'm probably not going to do something like this again, so I thank you all for reading. :D

And don't forget to join SHINE. :D

**--50-short stories prompt: issued by Demi-kun--  
Username:** Lit / Literate  
**Pairing:** KyouXHika.

* * *

**50. Crushing.**

It's been thirteen years. Hikaru's surprised how big the number is. It's just several more days until his twenty-ninth birthday and all the Host Club are still together, still distracted with putting together Hikaru and Kaoru's joint birthday party. Usually, he'd be running around like the rest of the club is, but this year, a bigger problem is on his mind.

_You love Kyouya_.

Kaoru's an idiot. He's a really big idiot.

Did he _really _have to be _that_ blunt? Hikaru almost wants to slam his head into the closest wall; he doesn't like this-- this problem reduced him into a little middle school girl. He sinks even further into the table. He really wants to run away.

He has a freaking _crush_ and for freak's sake, _Kaoru_ had to tell him that!

Ah well, he sighs into his arms, hiding his face from the world, it can't be helped.

If it came down to him, Hikaru isn't going to confess at all.

"Hikaru?"

He doesn't look up, "I'm fine."

Kyouya simply deadpans him from behind his laptop, "What cake flavor do you want?"

Hikaru looks up, his half-lidded eyes meeting his glasses, before turning away shyly, mumbling, "Ask Kaoru."

"I'm asking you."

"What did Kaoru choose?"

"Strawberry."

"Well then, strawberry," Hikaru huffs, ending the conversation, placing his head back onto the table.

"I'm not done talking to you, Hikaru," Kyouya stares him down. Hikaru simply sighs, and turns his head towards him.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you now?"

Hikaru blinks blankly.

Kyouya adjusts his glasses calmly, "You've been skittish lately. Am I to conclude that before a huge event Hikaru loses his mind that he can't function coherently anymore--"

"Iloveyou," and he turns away, a furious blush on his face.

There's a long silence. "… Hikaru?"

Hikaru flushes down to his neck, and stands up, slamming his hands onto the table, "I love you! Now what?! Am I rejected or something--"

His tie's pulled down, before his lover's lips cover his, the rest of his retort dying on his tongue. Hikaru vaguely hears something crash in the background, as he threads a hand through his black strands, pulling them closer together.

They pull apart naturally, Kyouya's signature smirk on his lips and Hikaru unsure of whether to smile or frown. He does neither as his lover entwines a hand comfortably with his.

"I love you, too," he admitted crisply. Kyouya's glasses flash, once, "But I think "love" is a powerful word, Hikaru."

"Hah," Hikaru's butterflies settle, as he rolls his eyes, "Then what do we call it?"

"I'm not sure about the details… But let's call it mutual affection."

From behind the canvases of paper and decorations, five certain ex-hosts sweat drop.

For the rest of that hour, their hands don't separate.


End file.
